


A Woman's Touch

by Illyrias_Acolyte



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: rarewomen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrias_Acolyte/pseuds/Illyrias_Acolyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel flutters in to see Raven. They... bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Touch

Angel Salvadore fluttered gracefully through the open window of Raven’s room. She landed softly on the rug before folding her wings into her shoulders, letting them revert back into tattoos. Her white cloth top tied behind her neck, giving her wing tattoos a chance to fold and extended as she pleased. The fabric was soft against her skin, and exquisitely beautiful. They didn’t call her Angel for nothing. 

Raven was curled up at the headboard of her bed in the hotel room they’d rented, reading. Azazel, Emma, Janos, and Erik were away on business in Russia – something about a Rasputin boy who could teleport or some such – which left the two of them all alone. Raven was still wearing the disguise she had used to sneak the two of them into the hotel, the dapper businessman with the salt-and-pepper hair dusting his head and the thousand-dollar suit. Angel crinkled her nose and cleared her throat.

“I heard you coming, Angel,” Raven said in her gruff, old man’s voice. She did not look up from her book. “Heard you from a mile away. It’s this new hearing aide.” 

“You could have used the opportunity to change your appearance,” Angel huffed overdramatically. She furrowed her brows together, crinkled her nose, and pursed her lips. Raven giggled. 

“But then I wouldn’t have seen you make that face,” Raven said with a grin. Her skin rippled and she changed back into her true form, the blue, reptilian body that Angel knew so well. “I like it when you look like that.”

“And what do you want to look like?” Angel cooed. Raven closed her eyes, and her scaly skin rippled across her pajamas. She changed to her preferred blonde bombshell body, this time with slightly bigger breasts, which Angel pretended not to look at, and a lavender night slip that only just covered her thighs. “Quite nice.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

“You know, you could have made good money as a dancer.”

“Would you have paid to see me like this?” Raven rippled back into her real body. 

“If you’ve got the moves, people will pay to see you no matter what you look like,” Angel said. “Men are pigs, and as long as you have the rack, they’ll want to see it.”   
Raven quickly rippled back into her preferred body. “That’s not quite encouraging.” 

“They’re men,” Angel said with a shrug. “Encouragement isn’t really their thing.” 

“Erik is encouraging.”

“Erik needs soldiers to fight his war,” Angel corrected. “You’re a very useful soldier, since you can look like anybody you want.” 

“I don’t think he really sees it that way,” Raven replied. She stood up and strode over to the window to close it as the cool air gently blew her hair and her gossamer nightie. She turned around. Her nipples were visible beneath the silk. Angel pretended not to notice. “He’s just fighting so that people like him, like me, can have a real life. He’s a good man, Angel. They do exist.” 

“Just like Xavier, and Summers, and Cassidy, and all the other men who attacked us,” Angel countered. “They were all such good people, except for those times when they weren’t.” 

“I think you’ve just met too many of the bad kind in your former line of work,” Raven said. 

“And I think you’re just being naïve,” Angel replied. “I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree.” 

“I guess so.” Raven crossed her arms over her stomach and tossed her hair. Angel bit her lip and inhaled sharply. She stood, stepped up to Raven, and craned her neck up so they were almost eye to eye. “Angel?” 

“What do we need with men, Raven?” Angel said. She twined her fingers in Raven’s blonde locks and began to stroke her hair. She felt Raven’s breath on her face, and her breathing picked up speed. “I’ve never seen anything they can do that we girls can’t do better. Let me prove it to you.” Angel could feel Raven’s hands slip around her waist and press against the small of her back. Angel pressed her stomach against Raven’s, and slowly, she moved her lips closer. Soon enough, they were gently touching Raven’s lips in a tentative kiss. 

Raven pushed her away softly, and Angel paused for a moment. Had she come on too strong? Had she misjudged the shapeshifting girl? Raven had been involved with McCoy, after all, so maybe Angel had been wrong. One of Raven’s hands slunk around the back of Angel’s neck to the knot that held her top on. The other slid down her side to the zipper on her short skirt. She pulled gently on the string that tied Angel’s outfit together with her shaking hands and let it slip out of the knot. She undid the second knot on the bottom. Only Raven’s body held Angel’s top in place now. 

“What do you want me to look like?”

“I want you to look like you,” Angel said. “But I think you might have more fun if you stayed like this. There are more fun things I can think of to do to you.” Angel pulled Raven’s face towards her and pressed their lips together. She could feel Raven go limp in her arms, though Raven’s hands remained on her hips. 

“What kind of fun?”

“You’ll find out soon,” Angel cooed mysteriously. “Let me look into your real eyes.” Raven pursed her lips, and soon her hazel eyes shifted and changed, and Raven was looking at Angel with her true, yellow, reptilian eyes. They were so strangely compelling, Angel thought. 

“Like this?” Raven asked, and Angel nodded with a tiny smirk. Raven reached for the light switch, but Angel stopped her. 

“I want to see you,” Angel said with reverence in her eyes. “Don’t take those beautiful eyes away. I’ll be able to teach you so many more tricks if I can see what I’m doing.” Angel pulled away from Raven. Her top fell to the carpeted floor. With their fingers entwined, Angel guided Raven to the bed and kissed her again, and this time, Raven was far less tentative. 

***

Raven’s head rested gently above Angel’s right breast, on top of her beating heart. Her breathing was steady, her eyes were closed, and she was back in her blue form. She let out a contended noise, something that sounded like a combination of a murmur and a sigh. Angel ran her fingers through Raven’s red hair, making the other girl smile. Raven’s hand flexed, and she wrapped her arm around Angel’s waist. 

She… she stayed. Raven stayed. Angel hadn’t had men stay in… well, she hadn’t ever had one stay. Even the women hadn’t stayed. No one wanted to stay with her until Raven. Angel picked her hand off Raven’s back and twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. Raven let out another sleepy sigh. 

“Sleep tight, my little Angel,” she said to Raven, curling their fingers together. Out of all the partners Angel had had, this newly turned, inexperienced girl had been the absolute best. What an experience. Sex with Raven had been like watching a thunderstorm; a thing of beauty, loud and expansive, and intensely engrossing. The girl was a tempest in bed, and one Angel certainly didn’t mind being caught in, again and again. She closed her eyes and let the blissful post-coitus sleep overtake her.


End file.
